Crazy Grangers
by lilnell94
Summary: Patchworkfamilie bedeutet viel Arbeit... Und viel Streit im Falle der Granger-Malfoy-Familie. Das ganze wird durch die überemotionale Reaktion der Granger-Damen natürlich noch verstärkt. Aber manchmal kann Draco verständnisvoller sein, als man es ihm zutraut. One-Shot mit viel Family-Fluff.


_Ahh... Meine erste Fanfiktion, die ich poste. Aber bei weitem nicht die erste, die ich geschrieben habe. Bisher fehlte einfach immer nur der Mumm. Ich hoffe, ich erreiche ein paar Leute, denen es gefällt._

 _Und natürlich sind die erwähnten Charaktere aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Nur die Story entstammt meiner verrückten Fantasiewelt._

 _Viel Spaß. Lovies. Nelly_

* * *

Die Tür knallte laut. Stampfende Schritte die Treppe hoch. Nochmaliges Türknallen. Diese Grangers und ihre emotionalen Ausbrüche... Draco saß in seinem Büro und füllte seine Lungen mit möglichst viel Luft. Das Türenknallen war ihm nichts Neues. Seitdem Scorpius und Rose für den Sommer aus Hogwarts zurück waren, gab es täglich Streit. Draco schob es auf das pubertäre Alter der beiden. Es wurde untereinander, gemeinsam gegen die Eltern, einzeln gegen einen Elternteil und jeder mit jedem gestritten.

Es mochte daran liegen, dass die beiden Teenager plötzlich in einem Haus leben mussten. Wobei plötzlich die falsche Aussage war. Draco und Hermine hatten nach 6 Jahren Beziehung entschieden ein gemeinsames Haus zu kaufen, nachdem Hermine während des Schuljahres eh immer bei Draco gewohnt, sie ein gemeinsames Kind erwartet haben und Draco insgeheim plante Hermine zu heiraten.

Ende des letzten Sommers haben sie ihren Plan durchgezogen. Scorpius und Rose hatten trotz des dritten Kindes ihre eigenen Zimmer, die sie sich einrichten konnten, wie sie wollten. Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn waren sie eingezogen. Hermine, Draco und 3 Monate später auch die kleine Mira hatten viel Zeit sich einzuleben. Diese Zeit hatten Scorpius und Rose erst so wirklich in diesem Sommer. Die Schwierigkeiten, die der neue Raum und die neue Familienkonstellation mit sich führten, hielt Draco für normal und überbrückbar.

Rose und Scorpius stritten zu meist über das Nutzen von Eigentum des anderen. Scorpius hasste es, wenn Rose ohne zu fragen Bücher von ihm nahm. Rose brachte es zur Weißglut, wenn Scorpius im Bad ihre Ordnung, die man nach Dracos Meinung nicht Ordnung nennen konnte, durcheinander brachte. Streit zwischen Scorpius und Draco kam zu meist auf, wenn Scorpius sich in seiner Wortwahl vergriff, was Draco auf den Einfluss von Potters Abkommen schob.

Rose war gegenüber Draco eher distanziert. Sie verstand nicht, warum Hermine nicht einfach mit Ron zusammen bleiben konnte, obwohl die beiden seit über 8 Jahren getrennt waren. Nicht nur einmal hatte Draco die Worte „Du bist nicht mein Vater, du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" aus Rose' Mund gehört. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber es traf ihn. Er wollte das Wiesel nicht ersetzen, wie Hermine es in einer gewissen Art und Weise für Astoria tat. Im Gegensatz zu seiner verstorben Frau war Ron als Vaterfigur für Rose immer noch da. Auch wenn Draco fand, dass er dabei immer mehr und mehr versagte. Jegliche Gelder, die für Rose' Ausbildung und ähnliches anfielen, zahlte mittlerweile nur noch Hermine, da Ron lieber durch die Gegend reiste. Rose bekam regelmäßig Postkarten von ihrem Vater, aber gesehen hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal vor 1 1/2 Jahren.

Das Thema "Ron" war eines der häufigsten Streitthemen zwischen Hermine und Rose und, seitdem Draco und Hermine bekannt gemacht hatten, dass sie Mitte des Sommers heiraten würden, auch das. Hermine und Scorpius stritten am seltensten, was Draco sehr erleichterte. In nur kurzer Zeit hatte Hermine einen Platz in Scorpius' Leben und Herzen eingenommen, der dem vom Astoria sehr nahe kam.

Beide Kinder gemeinsam stritten mit den Eltern zumeist über Regeln im Haus. Und Hermine und Draco... Die beiden konnten einfach über alles streiten. Zum Glück konnte Mira noch nicht reden, sonst würde sie in dem ganzen Streitchaos auch noch mitmachen.

Den emotionalen Ausbruch von Rose' ignorierend nahm Draco den nächsten Brief in die Hand und las ihn. Er kam nur vier Zeilen weit, weil aus der oberen Etage laute Knallgeräusche und Schreie kamen. Was zur Hölle war mit diesem Mädchen los? Weder Hermine noch Scorpius waren zu Hause um verantwortlich für die Gefühlslage von Rose zu sein. Die beiden waren mit Mira in der Winkelgasse und kauften ein paar neue Sachen für den Jungen, der einen extremen Wachstumsschub hingelegt hatte. Draco hatte Rose nach dem Frühstück auch nicht mehr gesehen und das war ausgesprochen friedlich verlaufen. Also war er auch nicht schuld.

Kurz abwägend, was er tun sollte, legte Draco den Brief zur Seite und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer, um nach Rose zu sehen. Er war am unteren Ende der Treppe, als er wieder ein lautes Knallen und einen Schrei hörte. Diesmal war es aber ein Schmerzensschrei. Das Blut gefrierend sprintete er die Treppen hoch. Sekunden später stürmte er durch die Tür von Rose' Zimmer. „Rose!"

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und Draco stellte fest, dass sie im Gesicht und an den Händen blutete. „Shit, Rose, was ist passiert?" „Verpiss dich, Draco! Ich brauche niemanden, der seine Nase in mein Leben steckt!" Sie drehte sich wieder weg und er kam das erste Mal dazu, den Raum zu betrachten. Der Schreibtisch lag auf der Seite, die Kissen waren zerrissen und Federn flogen durch die Luft, mehrere schwarze Brandflecken waren an der Wand zu sehen und da, wo normalerweise ein Spiegel hing, war nur noch ein Nagel in der Wand. Die Scherben des Spiegels lagen um Rose' Füße verteilt und Draco vermutete das Sprengen des Spiegels als Ursache der Verletzungen.

„Rose, Kleines... Ich frag auch nicht. Lass mich wenigstens die Wunden heilen." „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Ich will deine Hilfe nicht!" Schreiend drehte sich Rose um und Draco sah Tränen auf ihren Wangen glitzern. Die Arme eingestützt, was sie noch mehr wie ihre Mutter aussehen ließ, trat sie auf Draco zu. Die Scherben knirschten dabei unter ihren Füßen. "Ich bin kein Kleines mehr! Ich bin vor allem nicht dein Kleines! Ich bin niemandes Kleines!"

Sie stand so nah vor ihm, dass er den Kopf senken musste, um sie weiterhin ansehen zu können. Das war die einzige Bewegung, zu der er fähig war. Der Schock hat ihn auf dem Fleck erstarren lassen. Und aus dem Nichts fing Rose an mit ihren blutigen Fäusten auf Dracos Brust einzuschlagen. "Ich brauche niemanden! Ich will keine Hilfe! Ihr könnt mich alle mal!" Rose Schreie verwandelten sich immer mehr in laute Schluchzer. Ihre Schläge wurden immer lascher. Draco hob langsam die Arme. "Niemanden! Ich brauche... Ich brauche..."

Sie kam nicht weiter. Die Tränen übermannten sie und sie schluchzte laut. Draco legte seine Arme um Rose und drückte sie an sich. Rose wehrte sich nicht mal. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht nur in sein Hemd die Arme schwer an ihren Schultern runterhängend. "Schschsch...", versuchte Draco sie zu beruhigen. Mehrere Minuten standen sie so dort. Draco war nicht nur ein wenig überfordert. Solche Gefühlsausbrüche kannte er von seinem Sohn nicht und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Rose' Schluchzer ebbten langsam ab, aber Draco ließ sie nicht los.

Nur wenige Zentimeter schob er sie von sich. "Hinsetzen und Reden?" Nickend wischte Rose die Augen trocken, wobei sie Blut in ihrem Gesicht verschmierte. Draco führte sie zum Bett und sie setzten sich gemeinsam auf die Kante. "Darf ich vorher die Wunden heilen?" Wieder ein stummes Nicken. Sich vor das junge Mädchen kniend und zog er aus der hinteren Hosentasche seinen Zauberstab. Zuerst fuhr er über den Schnitt an der Wange. Zum Glück war er nicht tief und heilte innerhalb von Sekunden rückstandslos. Auch die Wunden an den Händen waren kein Problem.

Ein leises "Scourgify" ließ auch die Blutspuren verschwinden und Rose sah fast so aus, als wäre nie etwas passiert - abgesehen von den aufgequollenen, verheulten Augen und der schniefenden Nase. Draco reichte ihr das Stofftaschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche, in das sie nicht gerade mädchenhaft schnäuzte. Er verdrückte sich ein Lachen, um nicht wieder eine Distanz zwischen ihnen aufzubauen.

„Verrätst du Mom was hiervon?" Rose versuchte mit einer Handbewegung die Situation einzufangen. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Kommt drauf an, wie tief du in Schwierigkeiten steckst..." Sie nickte leicht und schien das zu akzeptieren. Draco ließ sich wieder auf der Bettkante nieder und schaute Rose an. Er würde sie nicht drängen. Er würde sich zusammenreißen und sie entscheiden lassen, wann sie ihre Mauern ihm gegenüber öffnen würde. Er war geduldig, etwas, dass er mit Hermine als Partnerin perfektioniert hatte.

Es dauerte ganze 10 Minuten bis Rose genug Mumm aufbringen konnte. „Ich war mit einem Typen zusammen." Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen nickte Draco. „Er wohnt hier in der Nachbarschaft. Er ist ein Muggel. Ich weiß, das ist für dich nicht zu verstehen. Nur reines Blut und so... Bla bla bla." „Dir ist bewusst, dass deine Mutter Muggelgeborene ist und ich so heiraten will? Rose, Blutstatus ist mir wirklich egal." Rose zuckte nur desinteressiert die Schultern. Sie saß im Schneidersitz und blickte nicht zu Draco auf. Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Händen und dem Taschentuch. „Auf jeden Fall... Der Typ und ich. Also... Ich wollte ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm haben. Nichts Ernstes... Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt oder so. Ein Sommer-Flirt halt." Er verstand. Und er verstand auch, was sie mit Spaß meinte. Rose war 16... Natürlich erforschte sie ihre Sexualität. Er zwang sich dazu nichts sagen, weil sonst die Mauern wieder hochgehen würden.

Stattdessen schluckte er nur und bewegte fast unmerklich den Kopf. „Ich war bei ihm und wir haben geknutscht und dann... Dann ist eine verdammte Eule aufm Fensterbrett gelandet." „Wie bitte?", rutschte es Draco heraus. Rose warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und Draco hob entwaffnet die Hände. „Sorry, rede weiter." „Diese verdammte Eule landete auf seinem Fensterbrett. Anfangs hatte er es noch nicht mitbekommen, aber dieses Vieh pickte ununterbrochen gegen die Scheibe. Als sie ihm auffiel, bin ich zur Scheibe und habe die Eule reingelassen. Ich dachte, ich kann mir irgendeine Geschichte einfallen lassen, aber er war einfach zu interessiert. Sofort stand er neben mir und sah, dass der Eule etwas ans Bein gebunden war. Es war eine Postkarte von Dad. Er hat diese Eule nicht hierher adressiert, sondern direkt an mich! Und er hat nicht mal an eine verdammte Nacht-Eule gedacht, obwohl er weiß, dass wir Muggel in der Nachbarschaft haben!"

Draco konnte es nicht verhindern. Seine Augen rollten einmal und er hätte beinahe auch die Hand gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Wie konnte ein junges Mädchen schlauer sein, als ihr 36-jähriger Vater? Okay, er musste zugeben, dass das Wiesel die Latte nicht sonderlich hoch legte. „Natürlich hat Markus die Postkarte abgemacht und angeguckt. Die Eule flog wieder weg." Die junge Mädchenstimme zitterte.

„Er war von dem bewegten Bild völlig fasziniert. Und murmelte die ganze Zeit, dass das total magisch sei. Und dann hat er die Postkarte umgedreht und schockiert festgestellt, dass sie an mich adressiert war. _„Rose, wie ist das bitte möglich? Eine Eule bringt die Post, mit verrückten bewegenden Bildern? Was geht bei dir ab?"_ ", machte sie den Jungen mit verstellter Stimme nach. „Was hast du gesagt?" Schultern zuckend guckte sie ihn durch ihre Wimpern an. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. „Irgendwie kam die Gryffindor in mir durch. Ich, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich eine Hexe bin, Draco..."

Sie ließ den Kopf in ihre Hände fallen und schüttelte ihn dabei verzweifelt. Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet, er hätte so sowieso kein Wort heraus gebracht. Am liebsten hätte er Rose angeschrien, aber er musste sich zusammenreißen. „Wie, wie hat er reagiert?", presste er hervor. „Er hat geschrien und... und..."

Plötzlich spielten sich vor Dracos Augen 100 Szenarien ab - eine schlimmer als die andere. „Oh Merlin, Rose. Hat er dich verletzt? Hat er dich angefasst? Ich schwör dir, ich bring den Kerl um! Keiner fasst meine..." Rose kicherte fast bei Dracos unerwartetem Ausbruch. Er war aufgesprungen und hatte den Zauberstab kampfbereit. Er sah nur noch schwarz. Rose zog ihn am Ärmel wieder aufs Bett.

„Draco... Nein. Er hat mich nicht verletzt. Außerdem kann ich mich relativ gut selbst verteidigen. Hexe, weißt du? Und Tochter von Hermine Granger..." Sie schmunzelte und Draco entspannte sich ein wenig. „Was war dann?" „Er hat mich als Spinnerin bezeichnet und gesagt, dass er mich nie wieder sehen will. Er will nicht mit Freaks abhängen." Zum Ende ihrer Beichte waren ihre Worte kaum noch zu verstehen. Draco spürte, dass sie das sehr verletzt hatte.

„Du mochtest ihn, was?" Rose nickte und dann fing sie wieder an zu weinen. „Ach Rosie..." Draco griff nach ihrer Schulter und zog sie an sich. Etwas überrascht aber glücklich stellte er fest, dass Rose den Tröstungsversuch dankend annahm und sich gegen ihn lehnte. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass sie sich ihm so gegenüber öffnete. Einige Minuten weinte sie wieder und Draco streichelte nur beruhigend ihren Rücken.

„W-w-w-weißt du, w-w-was am sch-sch-schlimmsten ist? Dad h-hat geschrieben", sie schnäuzte nochmals die Nase mit Dracos Taschentuch, „Dad hat geschrieben, dass er diesen Sommer doch nicht wie versprochen zwei Wochen hier sein kann. Er hat nicht mal eine Erklärung dazu geschrieben." Sie hielt ihm die Karte hin und Draco las sie.

 _Mein liebes Röschen,_

 _mir geht es gut. Asien ist unglaublich schön. Ich muss dir leider schreiben, dass ich diesen Sommer nicht nach England zurückkehren kann, aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns Weihnachten im Fuchsbau sehen. Da wirst du die tollsten und schönsten Geschenke bekommen, die du je gesehen hast. Versprochen._

 _Liebe Grüße an Hermine und das Frettchen_

 _Ich hab dich lieb. Dad_

Draco schnaubte. Auf die Grüße konnte er verzichten. Er blickte auf Rose herunter und ihre Augen waren so traurig wie noch nie. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er ein versprochenes Treffen absagt. Genauer gesagt macht er das seit einem Jahr. Bisher hatte Rose sich immer sehr verständnisvoll gegeben. Anscheinend war diese Absage eine zu viel gewesen. „Das tut mir leid, Rose."

Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Ich war wütend auf ihn und auf Markus und auf mich, dass ich so lange Ronald verteidigt habe... Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht kontrollieren. Meine Magie ist mit mir durchgegangen." Draco verstand das. Es gab heutzutage noch Situationen in denen er unter Zorn nicht ganz in der Lage war seine Magie zu kontrollieren. „Und hat es geholfen?", fragte er. Immer noch unter Tränen begann Rose zu lachen. „Sehr." „Na dann..."

Einige Minuten vergingen, bis Rose leise sprach: „Ich glaube, er will gar nicht mehr mein Vater sein, Draco. Ich glaube, er hat mich nicht mehr lieb." Dracos Herz zog sich zusammen. Wenn er Ronald Weasley das nächste Mal sah, würde er ihm sowas von eine verpassen. Und trotzdem musste er das nächste sagen: „Dein Vater liebt dich, Rose. Und er wird es immer tun. Man hört niemals einfach damit auf, seine Kinder zu lieben. Egal wie weit man weg ist. Und wenn du ihn bräuchtest, wäre er sofort hier. Da bin ich sicher. Und solange hast du ja deine Mom, und deine Geschwister und... Du hast ja auch noch mich."

Sie sagte nichts. Sie gab nur ein stummes Nicken zurück. Draco hätte erwartet, dass sie sich von ihm zurückziehen würde, aber sie schien die Nähe in dem Moment zu brauchen. „Draco?" „Mhhm?" „Können wir das hier ungeschehen machen?" Dracos Zauberstab schwang einmal durch die Luft und innerhalb von Sekunden richtete sich Rose' Zimmer wieder her. Der Schreibtisch stellte sich auf und die Zettel darauf sortierten sich in Stapeln, die Brandflecke blichen aus und waren nicht mehr zu sehen und der Spiegel hängte sich wieder heil an die Wand.

„Danke", murmelte Rose und sie beide wussten, dass sie nicht nur das Aufräumen meinte. Draco drückte ihr einen Kuss ins Haar.

Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss. Erschrocken richtete sich Rose auf und versuchte ihr Gesicht zu trocknen. Draco stand auf. „Ich sag Mom, dass du einen Mittagsschlaf machst. Leichte Kühlungszauber helfen gegen die Schwellungen." Mit einem Zwinkern schloss er die Tür und lief ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Rest der Familie mehrere Tüten auf der Couch ablegte. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Draco die Masse. „Granger... Ihr wolltet Scorpius' Kleiderschrank erneuern. Nicht die Kleiderschränke der ganzen Familie." Hermine schnaubte nur. „Dein Sohn hat leider so viel gutes Aussehen von dir geerbt, dass er einfach in allem unverschämt gut aussieht." „Mom!" Gute Erklärung von Granger, das musste er ihr lassen.

Er griff nach Mira, die auf dem Boden krabbelte. „Und du hast die ganze Shopping Tour einfach so mitgemacht, meine Prinzessin?" „Papapapapapa..." Mira strahlte ihn an und er küsste ihre Wange. „Miri hat fast die ganze Zeit im Wagen geschlafen und ist erst... Warum ist dein Hemd blutig, Draco?" Hermine starrte ihn erschrocken an. Merlin, das hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen. Mehrere Blutspuren zierten sein weißes Hemd, die von Rose' Faustschlägen stammten.

„Ich habe mich am Brieföffner geschnitten. Habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich mir dabei das Hemd beschmiert habe." Zum Glück hatte er die Fähigkeit zu lügen nicht verloren. Hermine nickte und sortierte dann mit Scorpius weiter die Klamotten. Draco setzte Mira zu ihnen. "Ich muss nochmal kurz los. Bin in 20 Minuten wieder da. Rose hat sich hingelegt, also stört sie nicht, okay?"

Hermine und Draco deckten zusammen den Tisch. „Kannst du es glauben? Ein Tag ohne einen mega Katastrophenstreit in diesem Haus. Es wird, Draco." Sie lachte fröhlich, während sie in Töpfen rührte. Draco dachte sich seinen Teil nur und ließ das Besteck auf dem Tisch landen. „Papapapapa!" Mira saß bereits in ihrem Hochstuhl. „Ja, Prinzessin. Mama ist gleich fertig mit dem Essen. Ich habe auch schon Hunger."

Es klingelte an der Tür. Hermine und Draco wechselten fragende Blicke. Es war kein Besuch angemeldet. Mit langen Schritten lief Draco zur Eingangstür und machte sie auf. „Hallo, Sir. Mister Malfoy... Kann, kann ich kurz mit Rose sprechen?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Junge aus der Nachbarschaft wand sich etwas unter Dracos abschätzenden Blicken. Er hatte trotz Familie nichts von seiner Fähigkeit Leute nur mit Blicken Angst einzujagen verlernt.

„Rose! Besuch für dich!", rief er laut die Treppe hinauf. Es polterte laut, als sie die Stufen herunter gerannt kam. „Besuch? Wer sollte mich bitte..." Sie blieb wie versteinert stehen. „Markus... Was willst du hier?" Rose schaute nervös zu Draco, der mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stand und keinen Schritt weggehen würde.

„Ich, also..." Markus war sichtlich eingeschüchtert von Draco. Er genoss es, wie der Junge nach Worten rang. „Ich möchte mich für unseren Streit vorhin entschuldigen. Es war nicht fair, meine Wut an dir auszulassen. Ich hatte nur diesen dämlichen Streit mit meinem Dad und irgendwie hast du einen wunden Punkt getroffen, als du meintest, dass du meinen Dad verstehen kannst. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Rose starrte ihn völlig ungläubig an. Ihre Arme hingen schlaff an ihr herunter. „Streit?", murmelte sie leise. Ein Zwinkern von Draco ließ sie verstehen. „Ähm ja... Das passiert. Entschuldigung angenommen." Markus atmete erleichtert aus. „Cool, danke. Sehen wir uns morgen?" Rose nickte und Markus verabschiedete sich schnell. Es war offensichtlich, dass Dracos Präsenz ihn verunsichert hatte und er froh war, dass er fliehen konnte.

Draco schloss die Tür und nur Millisekunden später hing Rose an ihm. „Dankeschön. Du hättest ihn nicht obliviieren müssen." „Ich weiß, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du deinen Spaß für den Sommer nicht verlieren solltest. Und nur nebenbei... Ich habe in euer Bad einen Vorrat an blauen Tränken gestellt. Unterste Schublade links. Beim Spaß haben sollte man immer vorsichtig sein, vor allem wenn man die Weasley-Gene zur Reproduktion wie Kaninchen besitzt... Aber sag deiner Mom nichts davon. Und nichts vom obliviieren, okay? Der Nachmittag bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." Rose grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Nochmal drückte sie Draco und rannte dann wieder die Treppen hoch.

10 Minuten später saßen alle 5 am Abendbrotstisch in der Küche und aßen Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße. „Ich habe mich übrigens mit der Namensfrage entschieden, Mom", sagte Rose. „Und? Willst du bei Granger-Weasley bleiben?", fragte Hermine eher nebenbei. „Nein, ich würde gerne den gleichen Namen annehmen, wie du. Granger-Malfoy klingt schon ziemlich gut." Hermine verschluckte sich an ihren Nudeln vor Schock und schaute ihre Tochter fassungslos an. Auch Scorpius' Augen fielen fast aus ihren Sockeln. Im Gegensatz dazu trug Draco ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bist du sicher, Schatz? Weder Draco noch ich bestehen darauf, dass du den Namen annimmst. Wir wollten es dir nur als Option bieten. Und du musst das nicht als Trotzreaktion wegen deines Vaters machen. Ich werde ihm so oder so den Marsch blasen..." „Ich weiß, Mom. Und ich wähle diese Option. Wir sind eine Familie und das sollte sich auch in unserem Nachnamen widerspiegeln. Das hat nichts mit Papa zu tun. Wir sind vielleicht nicht die perfekte Familie, wie sie ihm Bilderbuch steht, aber wir sind eine Familie." Hermine Granger war sprachlos. Draco würde sich den Tag nicht nur deswegen merken... „Okay, das freut uns natürlich, oder Draco?" Er nickte. „Aber du darfst deine Meinung auch nochmal ändern, Rose", setzte er hinzu.

„Ooooookay", sagte Scorpius um die Stille, die entstanden war, zu brechen. „Rosie... Wer war denn der Kerl an der Tür?" Rose lief rot an und strafte ihren Stiefbruder mit einem Blick, der Avada Kedavra Konkurrenz machte. „Komm Scorp, wir machen Mira heute bettfertig. Mom und Dad hatten heute keine Zeit für einander, weil du Diva spielen musstest. Das bist du ihnen schuldig." „Ich? Diva? Wer ist hier von uns die Diva? _„Scorpius, wehe du benutzt noch einmal meine Haarbürste! Deine andere Haarstruktur macht sie schneller kaputt."_ " Während er seine Schwester nachäffte, angelten sie Mira aus dem Hochstuhl und trugen sie die Treppe nach oben.

Mit offenem Mund und völlig perplex saß Hermine am Tisch. „Du fängst Fliegen, Granger..." Ihre Blicke gingen zwischen Türrahmen und Draco hin und her. Sie sah fast aus, als hätte sie das erste Mal einen Geist gesehen. „Hat sie dich gerade Dad genannt?"  
Ohja, das hatte sie!


End file.
